Axel the Hedgehog
IF by some chance i have the same name as someone else please don't be a jerk about it This belongs to brudikai222 Axel the hedgehog was born on a small island called Nimagi, to a tribe called Nijama. The tribe consisted of hedgehogs, foxes, weasels and Rabbits. Robotnik(or Eggman which ever you prefer) took over the island 23 years before Axel was born. His parents formed a resistance against Robotnik, they always ruined his plans until one mission went wrong and Robotnik captured them and had them executed in front of the rest of their tribe and Axel. He met his best friends, Asonja a male hedgehog and Shira a female fox, along with Razz and Mahdi two weasel brothers. With the death of his parents fueling his determination to rid his home of Robotnik as the leader of Nimagi Freedom Fighters. In the Heros Forever story line, he, Shira and Asonja visit a land off the coast of Apotos. Its a small town that thinks that Robotnik a divine being and willingly stay loyal to him. Knowing that they are the bane of Robotnik's existence besides sonic, Shira suggests they wear different clothing so they wont be recognized. His outfit is an all black attire, cape and new goggles and new shoes. In a different timeline, Axel and Shira have a kid. 3 years later Axel and shira go on a mission to infiltrate Robotnik's lair something goes wrong and shira dies from an explosion. Axel escapes but is shaken with grief that his wifes' death was his fault. Months later Axel finally snaps and goes into 100% Fenrirs destruction mode. He confronts Robotnik using his vector control he forms a huge plasma ball throws it killing Robotnik and all his badniks. Asonja and the rest of the tribe members find Axel as his body starts to dissapear. Axel says his final goodbye to his tribe and tells his best friend Asonja that he is the new leader. Outfits/Forms Destruction of the wind Outfit Axel has gotten better in controlling his vector control powers and goes off to fight Metal Axel once more. Demon of Mobius Outfit Axel has been framed for treason against the Kingdom of Acorn and flees from the Westside Island. He tries to track down the one who framed him and fights bounty hunters and assassins to clear his name. Heros Forever Outfit Axel at his strongest the battle that takes place is to send Eggman's rule off the unnamed island. Dark Axel Of course, Axel has his limits. But when this form is activated, expect no survivors. This form has the ability to wipe out an entire forest at his full power, which isnt really good for the team. Fortunately, he learns to control it with his Vector controls, to calm himself down. He used this when he found out that Eggman had captured Asonja and almost put him to his painful death. (Dark Axel was typed by sonicsilva1) Pilot Suit The pilot suit is worn only when Axel decides to go on missions involving his plane the X31-Phoenix. Super Axel .Axel turns super after collecting all 7 chaos emeralds. (unless you're one of those people who can turn super after eating a gram cracker if you get that reference you're awesome i'll give you a gram cracker) During his fight with Metal Axel Silver, Asonja and Shira found the rest the emeralds allowing Axel to turn super and turned the tide of the battle. Corruption of the Pure Axel has taken an explosion that nearly kills him and goes missing for 2 months. His friends search all over for him and finds him at Robotnik's lair, but something is wrong with him. During the 2 months Axel was missing Robotnik found him Weak and Confused with no memory and took him as an underling. Shira and the rest of Axel's friends stormed Robotnik's lair to see Axel working with Metal Axel. Its up to the Nimagi Freedom Fighters to Re-jog their leader's memory. Jewel of Nimagi Axel learns of his ancestor's sacred jewel That has been in the Nijama tribe for generations. It functions like a chaos emerald but it doesn't give a super form. It is a Pyrope Garnet called the Fenrir Garent, said to have been forged by the God Fenrir given to the first leader of the tribe 4,000 years ago. Robotnik stolen it from Nimagi's sacred lake and the trees of the island started decaying. Axel confronts Robotnik on the Death Egg alone to save his island. Fenrir's Destruction mode After training with the 5th God of Nimagi, Fenrir. Axel's right eye became permanently purple when he unlocked this power. Its not a form its a mode where he taps into the Destructive power Fenrir trained him in. He gains a huge power boost but He loses control of himself and goes into Destructive rampage. This was first introduced in the Tournament of the Gods rp. Combat Skills His vector control comes in handy and has even saved his life on multiple occasions. His vector control is classified into two modes, defense and offense Offense-''' He can use his vector control to enhance his punches and kicks, create plasma, bend metal, and even redirect a person's blood flow. 'Defense- ' His main defense is reflection. He can reflect almost every physical attack. 'Weakness-' He maybe able to reflect any physical attack but he has to activate it in order for it to work. If he fights someone is fast enough to hit him he has little to no combat experience due to relying on his vector control his whole life. His vector control has no defense against mental attacks like Silver's Psychokinesis. His health deteriorates and will eventually die if he overuses it. '''Trivia * Axel is the oldest out of his friends but is like the 37th oldest in the entire freedom fighter guild. * Axel wanted the the Nimagi Freedom Fighters to be called the Badnik Breakers but was out-voted 1 to 68 * Axel has a sister that is older than him by 8 years Named Niwa. He doesn't know about her nor that his parents wrote Niwa every year about him until his parents' capture. * In the Hedgehog of The Resistance story , Robotnik creates a Hedgehog robot look-a-like which he calls H9-12 Axe, but Axel calls him Metal Axel. Fenrir's distruction mode.jpg|Fenrir's destruction 100% unlocked (credits to Sonicsilva1) Axel Fenrir's destruction.jpg|Axel's Fenrir's distruction mode his right eye is purple instead of red Super Axel ver2.jpg Super Axel (destruction of the wind outfit).jpg|Super Axel destruction of the wind outfit Super Axel.jpg|Super Axel Axel the Hedgehog true form.jpg|what Axel was originally supposed to look like Axel heros forever outfit.jpg|Heroes Forever outfit Axel Demon of the world outfit.jpg|Demon of Mobius outfit Axel pilot suit.jpg|pilot suit Dark Axel.jpg|Dark Axel Destruction of the wind outfit Axel curruption of the Pure outfit.jpg|Corruption of the Pure outfit Axel's beach clothes.jpg|Beach clothes Axel The Hedgehog (Distruction of the wind outfit).jpg|Axel's destruction of the wind outfit Axel Jewel of Nimagi outfit.jpg|Jewel of Nimagi outfit Axel's True Path Outfit.jpg|True path outfit Dark Axel (curruption of the Pure outfit).jpg|Dark Axel (corruption of the pure outfit) Axel sonic rider outfit 2.jpg|Axel with extreme gear Future Axel.jpg|The Island of War Axel Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Speed type characters Category:Male Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Elite freedom fighter Category:Cool Category:Good Category:Leader Category:Extreme Gear riders